Sweeney Todd and the Magic Candle
by The Insanity of Miss Spark
Summary: Just another random idea of mine... enjoy!


Sweeney Todd and the Magic Candle

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd, I am just a victim of the Sweeney Bug! Constructive criticism is welcomed; however, I don't like people being nasty!

* * *

Sweeney Todd was pacing in his damask barbershop as usual when the familiar jingling sound of the door was heard. It was Mrs Lovett stepping in the room with her cheery smile and a tray of tea and a pie.

"'Allo dear, brought you some lunch"

He grunted a reply and continued staring out the window; she could see the frown plastered on his face even from behind.

"Its Toby's birthday today Mr T, you gonna come down an' say 'appy birthday?"

"Hmph" he said unenthusiastically, not interested in what she had to say. His mind fixated on the Judge.

"Oh, an' I'll be goin' down to the market, to get 'im a cake. You can come too if ya want."

He thought for a moment, he had to get the boy _something_ at least. Plus, it might give him an opportunity to track down the Judge without suspicion.

"Yes, I'll come with you." He turned around with a slight smirk.

Mrs Lovett was surprised to get more than a grunt from him and the smirk was like a treat; it made her heart leap. They walked out the door and Mrs Lovett called down to Toby who was polishing the tables in the restaurant area.

"Toby love, you just sit yerself down and me an' Mr T 'll be back soon"

"Okay mum" he replied and grinned as she winked at him when the dark couple walked out of the premises and into the cloudy Fleet Street.

_________________________________________________________________________________

At the busy St Dunstans market full of stalls selling all sorts of food and luxury items from all over Europe, Sweeney Todd and Mrs Lovett strolled casually into the centre. Their attention was fixed on a busy stall painted abstract and colourful which stood out like a light in darkness in the subtle, grey background. It was surrounded with people all rushing to see the wonders that it held in its attractive carriage.

"'Allo, what's goin' on 'ere?" Mrs Lovett mumbled. Sweeney stayed silent, a melancholy frown still etched on his face. They stood faceless in the crowd, watching in silence as the door of the carriage began to open and a young man stepped out. He was dressed in the most extravagant of fashions, which certainly gave him the attention of a gaggle of young ladies that were standing giggling at the front.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…" boomed the young man as he held onto a white sheet covering a stall table in front of him and whipped it off as he said,

"MacMaster's Magic Candles!"

The crowd 'oohed' at the sight of hundreds of assorted candles, all different shapes and colours.

"Now, I show you all the magic and wonder that is MacMaster's Magic Candles." He took one long, red candle and lit it. "Sir, will you kindly volunteer to help me blow out this candle?" He was indicating to Sweeney.

"Go on love" Mrs Lovett whispered, he sighed and walked up to the front.

"Okay sir, all I need you to do is blow out the candle"

With a quick and powerful puff he blew out the candle but a second later…

The flame reappeared. He blew again but it came back.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Anger rose in him, he, Sweeney Todd, let himself be beaten by a _candle?!_

He started to growl, the crowd was giggling.

"Okay… sir I think that is it. Thank you" said the young entrepreneur. But Sweeney wasn't listening; his eyes were fixed on something more important.

The _honourable _Judge Turpin.

There he was, sauntering arrogantly through the market. Merchants were acknowledging him as he passed with his trusty steed, Beadle Bamford. They glanced over at the popular stall and stood on the outskirts of the crowd.

Hatred boiled in Sweeney's blood at the sight of his foe. He was too busy staring at the Judge, fantasising about his sweet vengeance that he didn't notice he was still standing at the front until Mrs Lovett had taken his arm and guided him away from the stall and back into the crowd.

"Behold! The flame didn't die!" exclaimed the young entrepreneur. The crowd clapped in amazement at the new marvel.

"'M, I should buy some of those little candles for Toby's cake, I'll see ya in a bit" Mrs Lovett said before she joined the frantic crowd at the candle stall. Sweeney's attention was turned back to the Judge. A thousand murderous images flashed across his mind, he savoured the thought of each and every one of them.

"Ah, got the candles dear, bloody woman trodden on me foot back there!" said Mrs Lovett, interrupting his bloodthirsty trance. He snapped out of it, to find that the Judge was gone.

"Damn" he muttered under his breath, if only there was an easier way…

"'Ave ya got Toby a present yet?" asked Mrs Lovett as they walked through the market.

"No, I'll get him his own bottle of gin, that should keep him happy" Sweeney replied.

She laughed. "Suppose, the lad drinks like a sailor."

They walked past several stalls that sold an assortment of fine dresses and corsets, which only ladies of higher class usually wore.

"Oh, 'ow I've been wantin' that lovely red dress" she pointed to an elegant crimson and black dress that draped gracefully on the edge of a stall. "but I 'avent been able to afford it. Ah well, I'll…" While she rambled on he thought about the only thing he wanted.

Precious rubies.

They turned a corner at the end of the market, where there was a shop, which specialised in cakes.

"Wait 'ere love, I'm just pickin' up Toby's special cake" Mrs Lovett said just as she entered the shop. Suddenly, Sweeney could feel a malevolent aura pass him. He turned around to find the Judge and Bamford walking not only three feet away from him. The fury was evident in his coal black eyes but his mind was struggling to keep the adrenaline from making him lunge at them with his razors. He stood there, panting.

"Why, isn't it Mr Todd, of Fleet Street?" The Beadle turned around and said all of a sudden which made Sweeney jump.

"Can I help you sir?" he said courteously, trying his best to stay calm.

"Well yes, I have heard you are a very accomplished barber, if not the most accomplished in all of London and my friend here, needs a shave you see. For… seductive purposes." The Judge looked at Sweeney and sent him a disdainful, unpleasant smile, which made him grimace.

"Well visit my shop anytime you wish sir and I will guarantee the closest shave you will ever know. And without a penny's charge for gentlemen of your standard." Sweeney put on a fake, barely visible smile.

"Why, thank you. Be sure that you will see me by the end of the week, tomorrow perhaps." The Judge drawled and then walked away with the Beadle. Sweeney was happy, his plans are working. The Judge will be dead and he will have his precious rubies stained on his beloved silver friends.

The shop door opened and Mrs Lovett bounced happily out, holding a box.

"This cake looks delicious, I wish I was better at cakes, I could 'ave made it meself" she said as they walked down Fleet Street. Sweeney was anticipating this week, for it could be the time of his awaited revenge on Judge Turpin.

* * *

Ooo, i'll update soon dearies! Please R&R!

-Morgan Spark


End file.
